Promise You'll Never Leave
by Annie Took
Summary: Legolas' father dies and he becomes the Lord of Mirkwood, but is he ready? On his way to reunite with his family he meets someone unexpected. Please R/R!
1. Legolas' Loss

Promise You'll Never Leave Me  
  
"Legolas were are you?" Aragorn called from the watch tower of Helms Deep. Legolas was sitting with Gimli eating lunch. The battle was over and all the men and elves were having a well deserved rest.  
  
"Down here!" he called to his friend. Aragorn came down the spiral stairs with a solemn look on his face. Aragorn had been helping King Théoden burry the bodies of the men and elves who died in the battle. He now must tell the people of Rohan, who did not know the fate of there loved ones, what had happened to them.  
  
"Why such a sorrowful look Aragorn?" Legolas asked curiously as Aragorn sat down beside him.  
  
"I have some sad news for you Legolas," he started and Gimli stopped laughing, interested in what Aragorn was saying. "You're father was among the elves that came to fight and. he has gone Legolas, I'm sorry."  
  
"What are you talking about friend, my father is home and still lord of Mirkwood." He said not wanting to believe what he had just heard.  
  
"No Legolas he is not, Thranduil, the king is dead. I am sorry." "But how did he die, he is an elf?" he asked airily "He was hit in the back with an ork ax. It was a quick death, he did not suffer." Aragorn said, not wanting to believe it himself.  
  
"So he is gone," Legolas started "Well if it was his time that I guess I will have to accept it." He did not cry, but stood looking taller, stronger, and more king-like than before.  
  
"You will do well, my friend," said a disgruntled Gimli "I'm sure all of Mirkwood will be glad to have you as their king."  
  
"But am I ready to be their king, I cannot just leave the Fellowship I must continue the journey. I cannot go back yet." He said looking disgusted  
  
"Well what are you going to do then, O'Wise One" Gimli retorted.  
  
"I will have my brother, Thranduen take over until I return."  
  
"How will you tell him, and how do you know he'll do it?" asked Aragorn. "It's not like Mirkwood is only a league away."  
  
"I will ride out there for five days. Then I can see my family and tell them the news in person. I an also see my brother and tell him what I want him to do for me." He said and then walked away to the stables. 


	2. An Unexpected Meeting

Promise You'll Never Leave Me  
  
Chapter 2~ An Unexpected Meeting  
  
Legolas road down the hills of Middle Earth on his white horse, Mahalindeil while the sun beat down on his white blonde head. As he road he thought about his family, his two brothers and his three sisters. His mom and her brothers and sisters, and his dad and his family. How would they all take the news? He thought about this all day and into the night for he did not stop to rest.  
  
As he road up the hill overlooking the Anduin he saw a figure coming towards him on a buckskin stallion. It was an Elf but Legolas did not recognize him. As the rider approached he realized that it was not and "he" at all, it was a "she". The elf girl rode right up to Legolas and pulled he horse to a halt. She was a tall beautiful elf with red blonde hair and green eyes. Legolas knew why he didn't recognize her. She wasn't from Mirkwood, she was from Lórien.  
  
She looked at him the same, except for that she knew who he was, he was Legolas, son of Thranduil. She also thought he was very handsome.  
  
After they stared at each other for a moment she spoke "Why hello stranger. What brings you the banks of the Anduin?"  
  
Legolas broke out of his trance and answered "I have come from Rohan to bring news of sorrow to my family. May I ask the same of you milady?"  
  
"Of course you may kind sir. I am, in fact on my way to Rohan at this moment. To be more specific I am on my way to Helm's Deep. I am in search for a man, a dwarf, and an elf much like your self." She said slowly for she knew she had found one of whom she was looking for. "They go by the names of, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Gimli, son of Gloin, and Legolas, son of Thranduil."  
  
Legolas looked astonished "I am one of the tree you speak of for I am Legolas, son of Thranduil. Why do you seek myself and my companions?"  
  
"I am searching for adventure and I must get away from my home for a while." She said and turn her head.  
  
"Why are you wanting to get away from your family? And, fair maiden, you have not yet even told me your name" He stated with a quizzical look.  
  
"Oh I am so sorry sire, I am Lostlondiel, daughter of Halidar. I am from Lothlórien." At this Legolas looked shocked, for he knew that Halidar had fallen during the battle along with his father. "And as for why I want to get away, there are two reasons. I am going to find my father and fight along side him in his battles for the freedom of Middle earth. And the second, there is going to be a marriage in our family and I am opposed to it."  
  
"I am sorry Lostlondiel but I'm afraid I have some sorrow news for you. I fought along with your father at Helm's Deep and." he paused, he knew now how hard it would be to learn that your father has perished in battle without you knowing about it. "You father was slain in the battle. I am very sorry, he was a dear friend of mine and my father, who was also killed. Again, I am very sorry." Lostlondiel just sat there with a look of terror on her beautiful face. Legolas dismounted his own horse and helped her of the buckskin. He held her there letting her cry. 


	3. Homeward Bound

Promise You'll Never Leave Me  
  
Chapter 3 Homeward Bound  
  
After about a half an hour Lostlondiel parted from Legolas. She still had tears streaming down her face but she held her head high and stared at the horizon. Legolas broke the silence by saying, "Would you like to continue your journey or would you like me to ride with you back to your home?"  
  
"No." she stated flatly "I won't go back home, and I can't go to Helm's Deep now. Could I maybe come and stay in Mirkwood until I am ready to go on?"  
  
"Of course you can milady. And when I return to Rohan you may come with me so that you will be sure not to get lost." He answered. The two elves mounted their horses and started the short journey to Mirkwood.  
  
When they reached the outskirts of Mirkwood they were met by a very unwelcome sight. "Well if it's not the prince himself, back so soon from the fellowship Legolas? What happened, did Elrond change his mind because he knew you couldn't handle it?" a tall elf with sandy blonde hair was standing there glaring at Legolas.  
  
"Hello Eneldaion. What brings you to the boarders of Mirkwood, I thought you were a cook" Legolas said coolly. The two elves stared at each other with such hatred the whole forest was quiet. It seamed as if all the birds, and animals knew of the hatred and had fled in fear of it. Lostlondiel stood behind Legolas peering over his shoulder because she was slightly short for an elf.  
  
Eneldaion broke the silence, " The king has promoted me because of me notable success."  
  
"To what? Official tyrant!" Legolas mumbled under his breathe so only Lostlondiel could hear it. She tried to stifle a giggle but Eneldaion heard her.  
  
"And who is this lovely maiden?" he said, his tone changing completely from hater to charmer.  
  
"I am Lostlondiel, daughter of Haldir." She said firmly.  
  
"Well, why would the daughter of Haldir be caught with this. elf?  
  
"This is no common elf like yourself, this is the prince of Mirkwood, Legolas Greenleaf. And you would do well to show him your respect." She snapped. "Now can we go Legolas, I'm very tired?" and she started to walk off.  
  
"I will accompany you milady." Eneldaion started as he grabbed her arm.  
  
"You can try!" she yelled as she turned and punching him in the stomach and knocking him on his ass.  
  
"Whoa!" Legolas started at him, then stopped " Well, well, well, you still have the strength of the common cook that I remember." The two elves walked of towards the palace.  
  
"Who was that? He was very rude to you." Lostlondiel commented  
  
"He is my cousin, Eneldaion son of Ermacilion, my mother's brother. We have been rivals since we were children. My mother and his mother grew up and disliked each other and I guess the resent has grown stronger through the generations. Mother was furious when she heard that her brother would be marrying her." He paused "I'm sorry for the way I acted and for the was he acted, we have always been like that. I really am not a mean person, I just can't pass up a chance to get back at him for what he did to me and my family."  
  
"What did he do that was so terrible?" she asked him concerned.  
  
"Well it really is not what he did to me, but my sister, Vorchilien." He seamed as this really hurt him to talk about it but he went on, "They were together for many years, he was going to marry her and she was carrying his child. Then one night before the wedding I caught him with another elf, Amanalphwen. They had been having an affair for two years and were planning on spoiling the wedding the next day, it was also only two days before I left so I was not able to stay and comfort her and help take care of her baby."  
  
Lostlondiel was very moved by how much he cared for his sister and his family. "That is so sad." She said "How was she when you left and when will she have the baby?"  
  
"She wasn't doing to well when I left and she would have had her baby now." He said as the reached the palace doors. "Well here we are, I want to be the first to welcome you to my home!" Lostlondiel smiled and they went inside. 


	4. New Arrivals

A/N: I am FINALLY back!!!!! I really have no good excuse for not updating, but I do have one, actually two. One, I am a lazy ass and have been working on my other one. And two I have had the worst case of writers block trying to take everyone's suggestions into consideration. Well enough with my apologetic blabber, one with the story. (I hope you still remember what's going on!!:)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Promise You'll Never Leave Me  
  
Chapter 4 New Arrivals  
  
Legolas opened the palace doors to a deserted corridor, the entrance hall was part of a beautiful flet, with a large silver staircase veering off to the right. There were many doors off to each side and Lostlondiel was impressed by the structure. She had heard her father talking to the Lady of Light about it often, but had only heard bits and pieces.  
  
"It's beautiful, Legolas!" she said although it was nothing compared to Galadriel's palace, it was very close.  
  
Thank you, but I'm afraid it is not as glamorous as Lothlórien, but it's home." He said see the expression on her face. The two elves turned up the staircase and came to two large double doors at the top. Legolas gave Lostlondiel an assuring smile and opened the doors to an unexpected sight.  
  
There were about a dozen tall elves crowded around a small bed. Legolas looked surprised at first, but then his eyes softened. Lostlondiel on the other hand was a little timid and her actions showed it a little to well. The elves in the room were all like Legolas, tall, white blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and all of them were Mirkwood elves. She on the other hand was short for an elf, she had reddish blonde hair and clear greenish eyes, and she was from Lórien. She didn't know anything about Mirkwood elves except that they keep to themselves and don't have much to do with anyone else. She wondered if they would like her and accept her. Legolas saw how terrified she was and gave her one of his encouraging smiles. Then he cleared his throat to make the room aware of his presence.  
  
An old she-elf turned to him and stared. "Legolas," she started she looked as young as any of the elves in the room, but you could tell she had seen many ages in her past. "is that really you?"  
  
"Uma atara ta anawa tol amin" he said in the elvish tongue, and even though Lostlondiel was absolutely petrified she understood what it meant, Yes mother it really is me. The old elf walked up to him followed by three others, three women, and two men.  
  
"I can't believe it," one of the women said " Why have you returned brother?"  
  
"I come bearing news, Melfeniel," he said and shifted his eyes around the room "be it sorrowful news though, I'm afraid."  
  
"What is wrong son?" Aireréiel, his mother questioned  
  
"It is father," Arfanion his older brother said. "something has happened to Thranduil."  
  
"What has happened brother?" said a small voice from the back of the crowd. The standing elves parted leaving a path so Legolas could see his youngest sister sitting in a chair with a small baby in each arm. This was Makalien, the little sister that Legolas had told Lostlondeil about.  
  
"Oh Makalien!" he said softly and started towards her. "Are these both your children?"  
  
"Yes they are," she started "but what about father?" At this Legolas looked to the ground and tried to avoid the eyes of his family.  
  
"No, it can't be." Nilalphion stuttered, he was obviously another one of Legolas's brothers.  
  
"Yes, Nilalphion" was all Legolas said.  
  
"What is it, Nila?" questioned Arathondiel, Legolas's little sister. She was defiantly the youngest in the room aside from the infants. She had the same white-blonde hair as the rest of Legolas's kin but she had clear eyes that didn't seem to have any particular color to them. "What's wrong with Daddy?"  
  
"Sweetie, father isn't coming home." Thranduen said sternly. Lostlondiel could tell that he was the rigid oldest brother that had taken care of the family when Legolas and his father had been away. "He has died." With that Thranduen stalked out of the room.  
  
All of the women in the room began crying except Aireréiel she was a strong she elf and had already knew of her husband's death. The two elves had had a strong bond between them, they had never needed words shared between them, only a facial expression or a simple gesture with their hand. She had felt her spouse's pain when he was killed. She knew that Legolas would be coming home for a while and then leaving again soon after too.  
  
Lostlondiel was by now in the corner halfway to the floor and almost in tears herself. Since she knew how they felt. Even though when Legolas had told her, he had been a lot more caring and understanding.  
  
At that moment the very elf she had been thinking of walked past her and rushed out onto the balcony of the flet. He was no doubt going to talk to his older brother.  
  
Legolas was indeed going to talk to his brother, talk to him about what was wrong and why he acted so harsh towards Arathondiel after all she was only a child. And also to ask him where Minyaisil, his bide to be was, surely she would be here on such a momentous occasion as this. When he reached the balcony though, he was shocked to see tears on his brother's surly face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alora~ thank you for the great review and thanks for saying that it was unusual and way different from the real book, I was afraid it was to much like Tolkin's stuff cuz no one else told me anything yet (hint, hint) well thanks again for the review!  
  
Analia~ I'm still trying to think of a humane elfish punishment for Eneldaion but I haven't thought of one yet!! If anyone has any suggestions please tell me!!  
  
CityofAngel~ I'm sure you will be very happy with the way the rivalry between the two elves!! And it WILL be VERY interesting when, and IF Legolas gets involved with Haldir's daughter, very interesting!! ;)  
  
Elf Ears~ Okay first of all I DON'T NEED FLAMERS, AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT!!!!!!! If this isn't a flame, sorry but you made it seem like it!! I will try and start writing more descriptions, but this is my style of writing so.yea... I'll leave it at that.  
  
Kit CLoudkicker~ thanks for the review. 


End file.
